


i'll be seeing you

by aiienharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiienharry/pseuds/aiienharry
Summary: Things were always eventful in the Styles-Tomlinson household, there was not a time where things weren’t in disarray. If it wasn’t Anna trying to paint a masterpiece on the wall it’s Micah climbing out of his crib and somehow taking all of his clothes off and running around naked. Or if it’s not Micah screaming his little head off because he hates going down for naps it’s Anna getting herself locked in the pantry whilst trying to steal a treat for herself.or Harry has to leave for a short business trip. Louis and the kids miss him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	i'll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I thought of while I listened to Dream With Harry ☁️ . P.s: this is unedited!

_ I'll find you in the morning sun _

_ And when the night is new _

_ I'll be looking at the moon _

**_But I'll be seeing you_ **

“Don’t want you to go!”

Louis watched as Harry picked up a crying Anna, her wails loud enough and pitiful enough that it has Micah crying in his portable crib. Louis walks over and picks him up, rocking him softly while Harry tries to calm down Anna.

“I know, I know, bug. But Mumma will be back in two days, love. It’s only for two days, barely even that.” He tried to reason with her, but her wails grew louder, and Harry looked up at Louis with a pout on his face. 

Louis shrugs and tries to shush Micah who looks up at him with the most pitiful look, the spitting image of Harry with his big green eyes and blonde hair. 

Things were always eventful in the Styles-Tomlinson household, there was not a time where things weren’t in disarray. If it wasn’t Anna trying to paint a masterpiece on the wall it’s Micah climbing out of his crib and somehow taking all of his clothes off and running around naked. Or if it’s not Micah screaming his little head off because he hates going down for naps it’s Anna getting herself locked in the pantry whilst trying to steal a treat for herself. 

But things always dissolved into an unusual amount of chaos when one of them had to leave for more than a few hours. So when Harry gets a call that he has to go down to London for a big meeting at his marketing company, they knew their children wouldn’t take it so well.

“Please, Mumma! Don’t leave!” Anna wails on, throwing herself into a coughing fit as she rubs her eyes.

Harry calmly walks her over to the sit-down corner they have in the sitting room tucked between the wall and the couch. It’s for when Anna throws a tantrum and needs to cool down, instead of just putting her in her room and closing the door they decided to try the sit-down corner with small little activities she can do to help her process emotions as well as have a nap if she wants. He lays them both down, pulling her close and awkwardly trying to fit himself into the corner. Louis wishes he had his phone on him so he could take a photo.

After a while, her sobs stop, which means Micah stops crying soon after and falls asleep while Louis cradles him. He places him back in his crib, softly prying his thumb out of his mouth. He looks over to Harry and Anna as they get up, he whispers to her softly as they hug and she nods along to whatever he’s saying. Louis desperately wishes he had his phone right now to capture the scene in front of him. He already has thousands of photos of when Harry was pregnant with the kids, and after as they’re all cuddled up together or taking their first walk or surrounded by flowers outside in the garden. Photos of the aftermath of a bath, tea parties, and birthday celebrations. Photos of a heavily pregnant Harry carrying Anna on his hip, or her softly kissing his belly as he cried with laughter. 

He smiles and walks over as Harry heads for the door, suitcase in hand, and a sad Anna wrapped around his leg. Louis sighs, “I’ll see you in two days, Haz.” And wraps him up in his arms, tucking his face into the space between Harry’s shoulder and the start of his jaw. His slight stubble scratches Louis’ cheek, and he can’t help but smile wider. The smell of his cologne makes his nose itch as he inhales deeply. He can’t lie, he’s going to miss Harry, maybe not as much as little Anna and Micah but he’ll miss the dip in the bed as they lie together sometimes facing each other or sometimes holding each other. 

“See you, love,” Harry says back, Louis can feel the shape of his rings digging into his back as Harry holds him as close as he can. They pull away seconds later. “And goodbye, my little loves. Remember I’m coming back in just a short while, not too long I promise.” He bends down and kisses Anna’s forehead, walking over to Micah’s crib and giving him a little kiss, and then he’s off to catch his train. The waterworks have started again and Anna is going over to the sit-down corner to ride out her small tantrum. 

______

A few hours had passed and things were eerily quiet in the Styles-Tomlinson household. Anna was still in her cool down corner having a nap after eating some lunch, and Micah was quietly playing with his blocks while Louis watched The Princess and the Frog for the fiftieth time. About thirty more minutes had passed when Anna decided that she had had enough of the cool down corner and came out to silently play blocks with Micah. 

“Are you alright, love?” Louis asked, shifting so that he was sitting on the floor beside them. 

Anna looked up, her thin lips set in a pout, and her soft blue eyes full of sorrow. “I’m just a bit sad.” She says, “I know Mumma is supposed to come back, but, but I miss him. And Micah keeps making the blocks all soggy with his…he keeps putting them in his mouth.” 

Louis laughed quietly, taking the block from out of Micah’s mouth and kissing away his slight pout at Louis’ actions. “You know Mumma is never gone for too long, love. And he will always come back home, it’s just sometimes he has to go away for work. Like Daddy’s gone away from work a while ago remember?”

Anna nods, her pigtails whipping around her, “Yeah I ‘memeber. And nana was here too, but Micah was a bit smaller than he is now, and he had no hair.” She giggles.

Micah looks up and starts laughing as well, reaching for a block to gnaw on but Louis stops him, rubbing his back when he starts to get upset. He tries to remember if Harry every put his teething dummy into the freezer, getting up and searching for it, finding it in a bag labeled  _ For Micah. _ He brings it to him, watching him start sucking before gnawing on it.

“But I just can’t help but miss him so much,” Anna says, stacking her blocks.

Louis sighs, “I know, love. But tonight he’s going to call and check in with us.”

Anna nods and goes back to playing with her blocks, Micah distracted by the dummy. 

And sure enough, after dinner and before bedtime Harry Facetime’s with them as they get comfy in his and Harry’s bed.

“Hello, my loves!” He yells into the camera. He’s wrapped up in what looks like a soft pink robe, identical to the soft purple one he’s got hung up in their toilet. His curls are damp, and his stubble is darker than usual. And Louis is so in love.

“‘Ello, babe! Anna say ‘ello to Daddy. Here’s Micah chewing on his dummy.” He tries to move the camera around to show them all, making sure his fingers aren’t covering the microphone

Anna pops her head right in front of the camera, smiling wide. “‘Ello, Mumma!”

Harry smiles brightly, his two bunny teeth on display. “Hi, baby! Where’s my little Micah?”

“Oh, he’s right here.” She takes the phone from Louis and puts it on Micah where’s he’s laying down in only his nappy chewing on his dummy. He smiles a gummy smile, reaching for the phone and laughing when Harry starts speaking to him, making funny faces. 

“Alright, love. Let Daddy hold the phone you’re giving me motion sickness. How are you all?” 

Anna reluctantly gives it over, but Louis makes sure he gets them all into the frame, holding hyper a Micah against his bare chest. 

“We’re fine, baby,” Louis replies.

“I’m not! I miss you,” Anna pouts.

Harry mirrors her, “I know love, but I’ll be back before you know it. Don’t give Daddy a hard time okay? He’s doing his best.”

She nods, “I’m being good, Mumma.”

They talk for hours until both Anna and Micah fall asleep to Harry singing to them softly through the speaker. Louis is on the verge of falling asleep, yawing. “Today was probably the quietest they’ve all been. We just sat and watched some movies, or I did, while they played with some blocks. I couldn’t get them down for their nap, s’probably why they’re so tired now.” He looks over at them yawing again. “But it wasn’t too bad or anything. No more tantrums.”

Harry smiles sleepily, yawning. “Is it wrong that I feel like…a bit happy knowing they can’t sleep without me? Like I know they’re supposed to be over the whole…anxiety of a parent leaving, at least Anna but I don’t know. I know in a few years we’ll be too old and they’ll be too embarrassed to be seen with us. I want to soak in it as much as possible, how much they need us ya know?” He yawns again. "Sorry,"

Louis closes his eyes briefly, just for a moment, opening them to Harry’s soft laughter. “Am I really that boring?” He asks.

Louis shakes his head, “Your voice I think,” He slurs his words as he drifts off more. “Soothing, love.”

And then he’s dreaming.

______

The next day things go back to semi-normal. He’s woken up by Anna complaining about Micah smelling. He wakes up ten minutes later and changes him, giving him a bath and putting Anna in the shower. Afterward, they have breakfast and then head outside to the garden to play around. Anna has to go into the cool down corner for an hour and he once again cannot get them to go down for a nap. Harry texts them that he’s going to call at around two when he’s out of his meeting.

“Anna, love. Please do not take Micah out of this room. It’s very scary when I turn around and he’s not where he should be.” He scolds, biting into his sandwich.

Anna huffs, “Well, we would like to play dress-up, and the dress-up clothes are in my room.”

“When Daddy is done I will bring the chest into the sitting room. For right now please just play with the toys you’ve got here. I’ll be done in a second. Leave Micah be,”

As if on cue Micah squeals, knocking some blocks down with a toy truck. Clapping his hands at the destruction and laughing when Anna starts to build a tower again. 

He tries to get them to take a nap again but to no avail. Harry calls shortly after they've watch Tangled, Micah wearing a princess dress that use to be Anna’s when he was younger, and Anna wearing her cowboy costume. At the sight of them, Harry burst out laughing.

“Oh, Louis. Please send me a picture.”

Anna immediately looks up at the sound of his voice, “Mumma!” she yells, causing Micah to start ‘crying’. He hands the phone over to her and soothes Micah.

“How are you all? Did they ever go done for a nap yet?” Harry asks, his blue sweater with a baby chick on it makes Anna laugh.

Louis shakes his head, “Uhh, nope. They still won’t go down for one, they’ll just stare at each other or get up a few minutes later after faking.” Louis reaches over and tickles Anna slightly.

“Hey! I only was just trying to trick you like a joke trick,” she says, shying away from him.

“You can’t trick your Daddy!” He says, dropping his phone. “Shit- I mean, oopsies. Anyways, I might have something to help them. Remember that bear I got for Micah’s birth? Well, apparently you can record a message or like a story. So…I think I put it in his closet but if you squeeze its hand it should play a story for them.”

“When did you do that?” Louis’ asks, letting Micah crawl around to go play with the toys.

“Uhh, I did it a few months ago back when we were spring cleaning. I found it and record a message and like…literally forgot about it after.”

Louis nods, “Alright alright, I’ll give it a try tonight after you call.”

“I won’t be able to chat tonight. I’ve got to go out for dinner and drinks with the team, sorry bug.”

Anna’s bottom lip wobbles as she hears the news.

“But after tonight it’s just one more day, love. Then Mumma will be home, no need to fret.” Louis pulls her into a hug and lets her cry it out. They say goodbye soon after and end the call. Dinner and bedtime cannot come fast enough, he makes them burgers and Micah some rice and shredded chicken. They eat while watching Frozen, and by nine he’s wrestled them into the bed, scolding Anna for jumping and almost falling on Micah. He remembers the bear Harry mentioned earlier today, quickly leaving to go get it, finding it on his top-shelf staring down ominously at him. It’s as big as Anna’s torso, and upon seeing it she immediately snatches it away.

“Hey, that’s Micah’s bear, Anna Marie. And you do not snatch from anyone, it’s rude.”

She pouts but hands it back. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright love. Let’s all get comfortable, it’s bedtime c’mon.” Louis grabs Micah and lays him in the middle, tickling his belly to get him to stop wanting to crawl away. He turns off the lights except one, putting the bear right beside Micah’s kicking feet. He presses the palm and-

_ “Hello, it’s me, Harry. Or as you know me…Mumma.”  _

Anna gasps and Louis shushes her before she can yell. “Is that Mumma’s voice in the bear?”

Louis nods, “Yeah, he recorded some stories for us.”

“Muh...Mmm.” Micah murmured, staring down at the bear.

_ “I want to read you a little story about a little girl with a red hood...” _

It was like magic, Micah and Anna drifted off to sleep a little bit after Harry started talking. To be honest, Louis didn’t know what to make of it. He’s not used to him being all quiet and whispering but it…works strangely. He’s only seen him be quiet when one of the kids needs him to be, quiet and patient, and loving. 

Louis didn’t expect it to work on him, even as he got to the next bedtime story, but soon he himself was being lulled to sleep as his husband read about Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

______

Louis stirred in his sleep as he felt the bed dip. Then a,  _ shh _ , as he turned over to see what was going on. Harry stared back at him. He smelled like apples and his watermelon shampoo, hair damp with a toothy smile. Harry leans down and gives him a searing kiss.

“Well, you’ll back early huh?” He whispers, feeling a bit silly until he remembers the kids are still sleeping. He looks over, the bear no longer prompted up but laying on its side.

“Did they like the bear? Did it ever work?” he asks.

Louis nods, scratching at his beard. “Knocked us right out. Didn’t realize just how something your voice is.”

“So it’s not boring? I thought you meant like…boring.” 

Louis shakes his head and pulls Harry down so he’s spooning him, kisses his shoulder, and noses his hair. “Not boring one bit, love.”

And they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3 [Tumblr post I made about this here](https://leedsau.tumblr.com/post/623110979139551232/ill-be-seeing-you-by-leedsau-aiienharry-2k-of)


End file.
